A Sith Lord's evolution
by ChicoBlack
Summary: This is the story of a woman named Tsuna Chadorix, she is a Sith hailing from the planet Korriban during the Old Republic Era, who has yet to find her limits of power, study the Force and the art of the Dark Side. I do not own any other characters apart from Tsuna herself. Stories about her past will come soon.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna was sitting on the floor in her meditation chamber, her legs crossed and the barely noticeable noise from the datacrons around her present. Since she had closed her eyes, she hadn't moved, spending hours in the darkness of the room, trying to figure out the answers of all the questions she had.

She was finally beginning to see a vision of the Force, grinning slightly to herself for the small, but present progress in her meditation. A circle was starting to form its shape, creating the outlines of a planet, when the door of the chamber slid open and the vision disappeared in a flash.

"For Marka Ragnos' sake..." She thought.

-Hello, Tsuna. - Shaan'dra stepped into the room, looking at the woman on the floor - I hope I'm not disturbing you?

Tsuna let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head and standing up.

-You are not. - she lied - What is it?

-I just wanted to talk about something that is bothering me for some time.

The Sith rolled her eyes unnoticeably and nodded.

-Alright. Let's come out of here first and take a seat.

With that, Tsuna left the chamber, passed through the small throne room and into a bigger one with two lounges in front of the window. She sat down and crossed her legs, looking at Shaan'dra, who did the same.

-I'm listening.

-Remember that woman I told you about? On Voss, she was talking with Maedius then and pointed at me and you know this part of the story. But at the last meeting at Chief's place she appeared again. When Maedius killed the Sith, she ended some partnership with him. She also mentioned the name Reyesha and he seemed to know it. But the fact that I heard her talking with Maedius on Voss and stopping after seeing me, not knowing anything about her, not even her name... All of this is worrying me a lot, because it might endanger the whole Order...

-And... what do you want me to do? - the Sith perked a brow.

She didn't know who this mysterious woman was , nor who was that Maedius, that Shaan'dra was on about, but she didn't seem to really care about that at the moment. The part with the killed Sith kind of got her interest for a second, but then it faded aswell. Perhaps she was going to find out what had happened at Chief Gulmaro's meeting, but now was not the time.

-So, I was wondering if you could talk with Darth Hrist about it. - Shaan'dra looked at Tsuna, waiting for an answer.

-I have a lot of work, Shaan, why don't you talk to her yourself? - the woman rubbed her temples and closed her eyes for a second.

Shaan'dra frowned slightly, looking down.

-Because they won't listen to me. I'm not into the Sith stuff and you have more influence. I believe it might be a potential threat to the Order. Also, you are a Darth now, so...

-So what? - Tsuna interruped the Mirialan, grinding her teeth behind the casing around her mouth - It doesn't mean I can do whatever I want. Darth Hrist is busy enough, but I'm certain she would hear your concerns if you talked to her. - her tone rose as she was close to losing her temper.

Shaan'dra sighed quietly, shrugging.

-I was just asking if you could help me.

Tsuna stood up and walked over to the window, looking at the water that was running down the glass.

-I don't have time for that, I have my own problems. - Tsuna clenched her hands into fists as the other woman also stood up and came next to her.

-I just... - Shaan'dra began only to be interrupted again.

-Look, Shaan, I'm trying to work out your dream pirate crew, I have to look after my sons, I will be going on a dangerous trip and there is a big chance of death or worse and I also have to keep up with Darth Umbrae's training. I can't run to Darth Hrist every time you pop up with something or someone bothering you. I'm not a mail droid! - Tsuna stared at her with her piercing red eyes.

-I told you I will come with you to Prakith. But what I'm talking about might be an internal threat, it would be like fighting something you can't see.

The Sith laughed out loud, her voice now becoming somehow aggresive.

-Tell me about fighting something you can't see. I can only imagine your face if you saw a Force spirit...

-It's about the Order and...

-Then go help the Order. It will grant you more trust from the leadership and it might even be of use for you and your crew.

With that, Tsuna walked back to her meditation chamber, nodding at the guards. Shaan'dra followed her, but they stood in her way.

-Darth Chadorix would like to be left alone for now.

-Seriously...? - Shaan'dra looked at the armored men - Get out of my way and let me go to my friend.

-I would advise you to step back. Darth Chadorix does not want to be disturbed - both of them took their blaster rifles from their backs and rose them in her direction.

-What, Tsuna, you will hide behind your little soldiers? - Shaan'dra shouted at the door.

-Leave me alone! - Tsuna's angered voice came back from the chamber.

-Fine then, I won't try to get in. I will sit in your fancy chair instead...

She went to the throne in the middle of the room and sat on it, resting her hands on her neck.

The varactyl, that was lying next to it stood up and hissed loudly at the woman, the feathers on it's head spreading out dangerously.

At first Shaan'dra just looked at it, but when the creature ignited it's claws, she got up and backed away.

-Geez, you are green, I'm olive, we should put up together...

In the meditation chamber Tsuna was already shaking with anger. Usually someone sitting on her throne would annoy her a bit, but now it truly pissed her off and she felt extremely territorial.

In the meantime Shaan'dra walked back to the door of the chamber, the guards once again stood in her way with their blasters in their hands.

-Come out of there already, your little soldiers don't scare me.

-Alright, that's enough, kid! - they aimed for her again, two red dots appearing on her chest.

Hearing the charges build in the rifles, Shaan'dra got that they were not joking, so she rolled behind the throne, just in time to avoid the shots, that passed by her and left two dark holes in the wall. She loaded her guns and was about to fire back when the door slid open and the men quickly put their weapons down. Tsuna angrily came out and pushed the Mirialan with the Force to the other side of the room and into the wall.

-If you can't deal with two little soldiers, then how are you going to lead a crew!? How are you going to fight your enemies, how are you going to go against the Republic!? - the Sith ignited her lightsaber and rose her hands, not able to hold her rage tamed.

Shaan'dra stood up and before she knew what happened the lighting struck her. She managed to fire back, but Tsuna easily blocked the shots with her lightsaber, sending another lightning in the Mirialan's direction. The shock electrocuted her and took over her body, making her shake and fall to one knee. Shaan'dra looked up with a painful grimace on her face.

-Fine! Kill me! If that's going to make it easier for you...

Tsuna growled loudly and threw her lightsaber in the other woman's feet. Something inside her made her do so, as if she did not need a weapon, but her bare hands and the Force. She then looked around feverishly like an animal trying to escape. The only opportunity she saw was the massive window in the meditation chamber. She charged through the throne room and into the meditation chamber, lightning emerging from her fingers, shattering the thick glass. The Sith then jumped through the hole and disappeared into the rain.

Shaan'dra stood up and looked at the guards who seemed to be as shocked as her. She ran to the window and looked around in the fog.

-Tsuna! - she called out a few times, but no response came back.

The Mirialan then ran out of the apartment and to her ship, immediately departing and setting course to Rishi. She had to think what to do now, but first she had to get off Dromund Kaas.

Tsuna ran to the spaceport and quickly checked in to get to her ship. She stormed in and ordered her crew to prepare it for flight. The Sith went in the cockpit, but her body felt weird, she could sense an animalistic presence pressing her mind somehow. She held her pounding head in her hands, not even able to see properly. Standing up, she lurched to the bedroom, passing by the navigator.

-Set course to Prakith. Now.

She then entered the small room and collapsed on the bed. Something felt wrong, she was losing the mental battle with whatever was trying to take over her body. Then the answer flashed in front of her eyes.

-No... - she moaned in pain and rolled off the bed.

She managed to sit up and cross her legs, doing her best to keep the presence away. Meditation was her only escape at the moment. She closed her eyes and sunk into depths of the Force, awaiting the ship to depart and make the hyperspace jump.

Shaan'dra frowned as she took the elevator to Tsuna's apartment and waited for the door to open. Not long after she got into her ship she changed her mind about leaving the planet and returned to the property of her friend. For her surprise she saw Kourama, her best friend since childhood, pacing around the foyer.

-Kourama? What are you doing here?

The redhead looked at her and shrugged.

-Eh, needed to talk with the little Sith, but she doesn't seem to be here? - she looked around and sighed.

Shaan'dra asked herself why would Kourama want to talk with Tsuna, but she shook her head slightly, leaving that matter for later.

-Yeah, we had a small... encounter. Let's see if she is back.

The Mirialan told the other pirate the story while they were searching the apartment. All the guards were in the communication hall, trying to find out what exactly happened and why there was no information about the ship of the Sith.

Shaan'dra finished the story just as they reached the meditation chamber. The floor was wet from the rain that was leaking through the hole in the window.

-Damn, she has a strong arm... - Kourama said as she ran her hand over the glass - It ain't only hell thick, but blasterproof as well.

-I guess. - Shaan'dra looked around and turned to leave - Come on, we have to go to the Valkyr if we don't want to be late for the meeting.

With that they took a shuttle to the ship, where the members of the Order were starting to gather. When the meeting was over and most of the people went back to their business, Darth Hrist looked at the three that were left.

-I didn't get a report of the assaults on Alderaan. Any idea where Darth Chadorix is? - she looked at Shaan'dra and Ansilos.

-I have not seen my former master for some time. - Ansilos said and looked at the Mirialan next to him, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Kourama was quiet all the time, but she also looked at her friend, still confused.

-Well... I wanted to talk with her, but for some reason she was very angry. - Shaan'dra looked up and continued - I asked if she could talk with you, Darth Hrist, about a mysterious woman that I saw a few times with Maedius, but she didn't seem to listen to me and lost her temper. It even finished with a duel where she defeated me and jumped out of the window.

-Did she perhaps show some signs of... animalistic behavior? - Darth Aerandir asked, remaining at his place next to Darth Hrist.

She nodded at him in agreement:

-After effect of the binding you suspect?

-Correct. - Darth Aerandir nodded back at her.

-Animalistic? She got unusually angry, that's for sure. - Shaan'dra frowned lightly - I remember she growled at me before jumping.

-There may be more behind that, You have spent more time with her than me, so if any of you has a lead or clue to follow? - Darth Hrist looked at Ansilos and Shaan'dra.

-Oh, one more thing... I remember now hearing her grind her teeth. I didn't pay much attention to it then.

-Sounds like Umbrae alright. - said the woman on the higher floor and exchanged nods with Darth Aerandir.

Shaan'dra thought for a moment before speaking again.

-She said that she wanted to go to Prakith with me and Ansilos. Maybe she is there...?

Darth Hrist nodded slowly and looked at the pirate.

-You better talk to Darth Umbrae about that. She is his Apprentice and he eventually has experience with what might be happening with her now. So I'd say talk to him. We will see what we will do.


	2. Chapter 2

Kourama and Shaan'dra waited for the door of the elevator to slide open and stepped into the foyer of the apartment. A woman stood u from her desk in the corner and greeted the two.

-Darth Umbrae is expecting you. He is on the second floor, the first room after the hall.

-Thank you – Shaan'dra said as they moved through the coridor, went upstairs and into the room they were guided to.

Some sort of a force field was filling it and both women looked around as it touched them. In the middle of the room, Darth Umbrae was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and hands on his knees. He looked up at the two in his doorway to see Shaan'dra bowing and nudging Kourama, who was looking around the chamber, in the ribs.

-Oh, yeah, bow… - she said and leaned forward.

-No need to bow for me. I'm not one to stand for formalities. – the Sith said.

-Darth Umbrae… sorry to interrupt… but we came with some information regarding Darth Chadorix… - Shaan'dra frowned.

-What about my Apprentice? – the Sith raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

-She disappeared. And what's more, she showed some… weird behavior. Darth Hrist said you could know more about it.

-I might, I might not. First, tell me. When was it she disappeared and how? – the man continued sitting without moving.

Shaan'dra rubbed the back of her head and spoke again:

-A few days ago. I visited her in her place and she was behaving in an odd way. Like being unusually angry, growling and grinding her teeth, Then she just smashed a window and jumped.

The Darth chuckled and shook his head.

-A sith being angry? Preposterous.. .

-Um… I mean… usually she is not in such mood, never seen her so enraged…

-Hm. I know a thing or two about uncontrollable rage. It is my nature. – he rubbed his chin – Very well then. Unusual behavior. Tell me, what led up to her smashing a window and jumping through it?

People don't tend to do that just because they are angry.

-Like I said, it was more than just being angry. We had a small argument before that. – Shaan'dra said.

-Tell me more about the argument. – the Darth nodded.

-I was telling her about my suspicions regarding a woman that keeps on appearing and she didn't really listen, instead she was becoming angrier with each minute until she attacked me and we started a fight.

-And who won? – the Sith asked.

-She did and threw her lightsaber in my feet. – the Mirialan explained.

-She threw you her lightsaber – the man narrowed his eyes – Why?

-That I don't know – the pirate shook her head – I turned the matter with the woman to Darth Hrist and she is taking care of it now, her nickname is Azure, I believe. Maedius knows her best.

-Azure…? Sounds awfully close to Azurah… - he growled the name and the anger could be seen in his eyes as his right hand flexed on its own.

Shaan'dra tilted her head.

-What did this Azurah do?

-Nothing you need to know right now. – Darth Umbrae looked at his hand as it became still again. He then looked up, his anger suppressed for the time being. – Alright. Tell me then, what are your suspicions about that Azure?

-It all comes to the fact that I don't like some nameless characters looming around and keeping secrets from the members of the Order. I only got to know her nickname yesterday.

The Sith only shrugged.

-As long as it's not Azurah, I don't really care. So back to my Apprentice. She disappeared you say. You bring this to me why?

-She is your Apprentice. And Darth Hrist suggested you might know more about the erratic behavior.

The man shrugged again.

-I expect my Apprentices to look after themselves, I am not her babysitter. – the Sith looked at Kourama – And you? What is your part in this?

That brought the red haired out of her daydream, making her look around before focusing on the Darth.

-Oh, not much, I worked for that woman before, now she hired me again and I needed to talk with her, but met Shaan'dra there instead. So she told me what happened and we searched the apartment, but the only people there were the guards, who looked as confused as us. The other thing was a hole in the window. Your Apprentice has a strong fist, that was a damn thick blasterproof glass there…

Darth Umbrae smirked.

-Breaking glass is nothing. So, after that?

Shaan'dra blinked and spoke.

-Tsuna was planning to go to Prakith before that accident happened.

The Sith looked up, suddenly interested in the conversation.

-Prakith? So she found it. I wondered how long it would take her.

Shaan'dra shrugged slightly.

-Do you know more about this place, Darth Umbrae? I can't say I hear more than a name.

-I know all there is to know. But this information I will not share. There is knowledge on this planet I would prefer not become common. If you want information, you will have to search it yourself. I believe there is enough in the Order's database.

-But what of it would be useful in saving and bringing back Darth Chadorix? – Shaan'dra asked.

The man frowned.

-Who said anything about rescuing her? Is this what you intend?

-Well, this is my intension, yes. I do not abandon my friends.

-Very well, but I will not aid you in a rescue. If she s not strong enough to survive, then she is not worthy of being my Apprentice.

-She is still a valuable member of the Order, recently promoted, we can't just abandon her!

Umbrae leaned forward slightly and spoke with a cold voice.

-She may be valuable for the Order, but she is my Apprentice and I do as I wish on that matter. If you seek to rescue her, feel free, I won't stop you, but I will not aid you either.

Shaan'dra looked down disappointed and spoke quietly.

-Is there any information you can actually give us? Or to Ansilos at least, who is a Sith?

The man shook his head.

-Prakith is a planet, which holds a lot of secrets valuable to any Sith. As I said, I will not share information on it. I refused my Apprentice, I will refuse you as well. But as I said, search the database and the least you can find is the location.

The Mirialan nodded.

-We will. Can you tell us more about the animal ritual some of us performed?

-Depends. What do you want to know?

-How is it possible that a highly trained Sith like Darth Chadorix seemed to succumb the side effects and a simple mind like mine didn't?

The man rested both his hands on his knees again.

-She simply choose a more powerful beast. Sith or not, some creatures are hard to control. She failed, that's just how it is.

Shaan'dra looked down.

-Is it possible for her to return to her normal state of mind?

-It is. I can purge her quite easily. However, we will have a task to do while the beast is still inside her. – he explained.

-Assuming she will still be in any human like state of mind when we find her…

Kourama looked at Shaan'dra and perked a brow.

-She might not be on herself, what if she attacks you?

The Darth though, caught in his thoughs, though it was said to him and grunted out.

-Attack me? It would be a miracle if I allow her the use of her limbs afterwards. – he rubbed his chin as he let the thoughts take over him again.

Both women looked shocked at the Sith's reaction, but Shaan'dra decided to answer Kourama's question anyway.

-I don't know, we fought once already, I have to try.

-Listen up, Sith do crazy stuff even without beasts in their heads!

-Fighting…

The creepy mumble made the red haired and the Mirialan to look at Darth Umbrae, who has a small grin playing across his lips, his eyes lit up at the thought of spilling someone's blood. Kourama looked at the other pirate, making a weird face as if saying "See?"

The man then looked up at them.

-Now you have my interest. If the beast is fully in control, she might even provide me with a challenge.

Kourama shrugged.

-I fought her once, she took me down within seconds. I don't know if I want to face her now.

The Sith reached out with his hand towards the holocrons in the other side of the room and one flooded over to him. He took it and absent-mindedly nodded at Kourama.

-I am one of the best fighter this Order can offer, it's been too long since I met a challenge for my skill. He looked at the holocron and held it up so the women could see. – This is the first ever spirit I captured in the same ritual she performed. It might finally come to proper use.

The red haired tilted her head.

-Do you plan on using it against her?

-These grant the user power beyond their capabilities. If she is too much of a problem, I will use it. – he gestured around the room – Any of these, really. I must have dozens around here…

Kourama nodded and folded her arms in front of her chest.

-We need to get the coordinates then.

The Sith let the holocron flood back to it's place before speaking.

-But if you wish my aid in this, then let me warn you. She will not exit combat with me unscathed. You would do best to hope she defeats me.

Shaan'dra wasn't very happy, but nodded.

-If that's the only way…

-But we can't search a whole planet. – Kourama looked at the Darth – You seem to know it good. Any idea where she can be?

-Coordinates will be uploaded to whatever devices you carry upon exciting my home – he nodded slightly – You forget I am strong in the Force. I can sense her even now. She is my Apprentice after all.

-But we can't. Will you come with us after all?

-Yes, I will. If only for the opportunity to fight someone worth my time.

-Guess it's time for the little Sith to prove herself then… - Kourama said.

-If you feel friendship towards her, you better hope she does more than prove herself. – the man looked towards the two.

-I do… - Shaan'dra said.

-Me too, I guess. – Kourama shrugged – When?

Darth Umbrae pondered for a bit before giving a slight wave with his hand.

-Whenever suits you will be fine by me. I have plenty of combat to do in this part of the galaxy to keep me sated until then.

The tall woman nodded again.

-Well, as soon as we get the location and prepare a ship, we will get in touch with you.

-Indeed. – Shaan'dra said.

Kourama looked at the other pirate.

-Are we done here?

-I believe we are… Thank you, Darth Umbrae.

-Don't thank me yet. And stop with the bowing. – the Sith said as both pirates bowed before him.

-Noted. – Kourama said. – Farewell.

-Farewell. – Shaan'dra said as well.

The Darth just gave them a dismissive wave of his hand before they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Kourama's ship landed on Rishi near Shaan'dra's casino. At the time there were no customers, so no one could disturb them or hear anything they shouldn't.

The tall woman came out of the ship and took her helmet off, putting it under her arm. She was now fully armored, the Imperial coat of arms on her shoulder pads.

Shaan'dra met her at the entrance and looked at her from head to toe.

-You called me? – Kourama said.

-Hello, my friend… Yes, I did. I intend to have a big pirate meeting, but first I must discuss it with you, my second in command. It… pains me to see you dressed like this…

Kourama raised an eyebrow.

-"Big" pirate meeting? Your pirates can be counted on fingers. And we are not allowed to be pirates anymore.

-Still, we are a family. And we are pirates at heart all the time. The punishment is harsh, especially for these, that weren't present during the events that led to this. Like you.

Kourama's face was opaque, just looking at the Mirialan with her cold eyes. Then Shaan'dra spoke again.

-We must not give up. But first, I must know, are you still with me, like you were through all the shit in the past?

The red haired folded her arms in front of her chest after hanging her helmet on her belt.

-I'm listening to you.

Shaan'dra was quiet for a while before the other woman tilted her head:

-Well?

-I know it will be hard. But it is a time of challenge. We must prove we are better, deadlier than average imperial soldiers. We have to show it didn't break out spirit and we stick together. We also must come to some arrangements with the Mandos. They lost as much as we did – freedom. And we all value it above all. – Shaan'dra looked at Kourama and perked a brow, expecting her answer.

Kourama rubbed her chin and sighed.

-And what do you suggest? Continue working on the crew under the Sith Lady's nose? And an alliance with the Mandalorians?! The bulky one that told me to be quiet yesterday wouldn't allow it.

-But we can't let petty arguments destroy the ultimate goal, Kourama. The only other option is to break out of Nova completely and stay on Rishi. But we won't be able to move out of there to any planet with more imperial presence. We must show our spirit and best skills. And the first step is to work with the ones that are not Sith puppets or the Sith themselves.

Kourama grunted out and moved to the side of the balcony, leaning on the rails.

-Leaving the order is not an option. The second we demand out pirateship we will be blasted.

Shaan'dra walked over to her and nodded.

-We will get there, Kourama. I promised you the crew in Nova, we will get there. I don't back down on my promises. The road will be bumpy, but we will manage.

-Yes, bumpy is the work. With a little death included as well. – Kourama frowned and looked to the other side.

-Dwelling on the harshness of the punishment won't change it. We must show what we can with our blasters and blades, prove our worth… - Shaan'dra stepped closer.

-And how?! – the other woman interrupted her.

-… to show, that when we are facing the difficulties we won't lose our spirit and scatter…

-What will you do with blasters and blades?! – Kourama gave her a stern look, hiding something that seemed like disappointment.

-First, the mission on Prakith. We have to show Darth Umbrae, that we are good warriors and loyal to Nova.

-Ha, you know what, Darth Umbrae won't give a damn about how good you are, didn't you get it? He is coming just for the eventual bloodbath.

-Well, I'm sure the imperials will give us tasks to prove ourselves over and over again. Showing our best qualities and stick together. Like a family. – Shaan'dra finished.

Kourama just shrugged at the big words.

-I will not give the Sith a reason to kill me.

-And that is very good. We will fulfill the tasks they give us and thrive better results than average dumb imperials.

Kourama gripped the rails and looked at the horizon.

-I will not give the Order a reason to suspect me or put my life in danger, because someone was killed. Death happens and I won't be the next one to fall face down. – she sighed once again and shook her head in a more visible disappointment this time – Your whole point is that crew… It will not work like that.

-I know that and I don't ask you to die. Just give your best service.

-We will see. – the red haired rose in her full height and took her helmet from her belt, looking at it as she rolled it in her hands – Is that why you called me here?

Shaan'dra didn't answer, but continued:

-That is my ultimate goal, that is what I promise to each and every one of you.

Kourama nodded once with a blank look.

-Maybe that is your mistake.

-It's why I called you here. Another thing is coming to terms with the Mandos. But most of all, I value your friendship.

Kourama remained silent and put her helmet on her belt once again, taking her datapad out.

The Mirialan stepped from foot to foot.

-I know you are angry. But we will get through this like we always did. We have been through worse.

The other woman didn't seem to hear her, but spoke, while looking at her datapad.

-These are the coordinates to Prakith. From what I read there is strong presence of that Force on the planet. – Kourama looked down and blinked – Chadorix always told me to clear my mind before any of my missions. Not sure how exactly it works, but you better try. – she handed Shaan'dra a microchip with the data.

-Good, thanks. I will do that. Any idea when we should leave for Prakith?

-My ship is prepared, so whenever. I will talk with Darth Umbrae after the meeting this week.

-See you soon, my friend. - the Mirialan nodded and smiled slightly.

Kourama brought her arm to her chest and slammed it, the armor making a clattering noise.

-For the Empire. – she then turned on her heel and went back to the ship, which soon left the ground and Shaan'dra's eyesight.

Kourama sat in the pilot chair and looked around.

-I need a new ship...

There were guns, belts, boots and all kinds of equipment over the floor and she was seriously thinking about huring some people to clean up the mess, so she could sell the old pile of thin.

The woman looked at the console and entered the coordinates to Tatooine. Here was hoping that the ship could take her there in time for the meeting.

As the ship entered hyperspace she stood up and walked over to her bedroom. She took all the armor off and placed it on the bed. Her favourite vest and the two guns were left on the side table since she signed up for the military.

Kourama sat on the bed and took onenof the blasters, rolling it in her hands.

What was she doing? On whose side was she? One part of her wanted to put that vest on, with her red pants and black boots, to hang the guns on her belt and light up a cigarette. Another part though...

-What the hell... - she left the blaster and buried her face in her hands.

''Pirate, Imperial, member of Nova''

The words were spinning in her head.

-Pirate... I'm dead if I want to be one... Imperial...

She sighed and stood up, putting on a loose shirt and some pants before she stared at a photo with Shaan'dra at the casino.

Some sort of guilt started to fill her, a painful grimace playing across her face before the words echoed in her head again.

''Pirate, Imperial''

She felt lost between the two sides, now getting angry, because she didn't know what to do. Then a groan left her lips as she smashed her fist against the wall and left her body to fall on the bed.

She was going to think about that later. Her hand started to hurt after the impact with the wall, so she just grabbed nearly a handfull of sleep pills and swallowed them hardly. The longer she was asleep, the longer her mind was going to be off everything that was happening.

The pills made her feel dizzy and she closed her eyes for the trip to the Valkyr.


	4. Chapter 4

Prakith. A silent part of the planet, where a big fortress was built in the mountains.

Kourama was sitting in the pilot chair, having no idea where she was taking her ship and the small group of Sith and gunmen, that came to help finding Darth Chadorix.

-Are we any closer? – Shaan'dra asked as she was pacing nervously around the cockpit.

-I don't know. – Kourama replied and looked at Darth Umbrae, who was observing the surface in silence – My Lord?

He nodded towards the fortress as they slowly flew past it.

-Here.

Kourama turned the ship around and landed, standing up and looking over the building.

-Isn't that her ship? – Brykh stepped closer to the illuminator and looked at the Imperial Interceptor in the shadows of a large cavern.

-Yes, it is. – Ansilos said and glanced over at Gulmaro and Maedius, who were preparing their blasters.

-Gather now around me – Darth Umbrae said and moved to the center of the ship.

The group moved and formed a small circle.

K'hara moved next to Kourama and Shaan'dra, Ansilos and Brykh stood next to Darth Umbrae while Gulmaro and Maedius stood on the opposite sides.

Vera'shil was preparing a medpack and after putting some first aid equipment in the packs of her belt, she went to the group.

-I am the only one, who has been here in this fortress. You will follow me and only me through it. Don't go anywhere alone, because no one will be allowed to come after you. – Darth Umbrae said – If we find her, you leave her to me. I'm here for a challenge and if any of you takes this away from me, they will pay for the time I lost here.

The group nodded and headed to the exit of the ship. The door slid open and the cold air rushed inside. Murtilar led the group through the rocks and into the seemingly abandoned building.

-The Sith stay with me, Shaan'dra and the other ones scout into that corridor – he pointed ahead – Gulmaro and you – he looked at Maedius –will have our backs.

They started to move deeper into the fortress, which was deadly silent, only the noise of their steps present.

-This is crazy… - Brykh said as he obviously felt something and looked around.

They all stopped and so did the sound of their steps as the hall became quiet again until a scream broke the silence.

-Intruders! Intruders! – someone shouted from above and a storm of blaster fire rushed into their direction.

The Sith quickly took their lightsabers out and blocked the incoming bolts.

Whoever attacked them was stupid enough to jump out of their hiding spot, igniting a lightsaber himself, charging towards Vera'shil, who parried his strikes. Before she could do anything else Ansilos swung his saber towards the attacker and dug it from his shoulder to his stomach. He then looked up at the ceiling and the countless bolts flying around the hall.

Kourama threw a sparkler above their heads, which lit up dozens of old droids and people, who looked like they were using the fortress as a shelter.

-Take cover! – she shouted and backed off.

Shaan'dra fired at the droids before another storm of bolts poured over the group.

Darth Umbrae shot lightnings at the attackers, taking a few down before jumping up on the terrace where they were standing and spinning his lightsaber around him, the enemies falling down one by one.

Kourama and Shaan'dra took cover behind a column, while Gulmaro and Maedius did the same on the other side of the corridor.

-K'Hara!

Shaan'dra pulled the other woman behind the column just as one of the droids was about to attack her from behind. She then fired at the enemies, that were on the terrace above Gulmaro and Maedius. Brykh stabbed a man, who tried to hit him with his rifle, taking the saber out and digging into another attacker. Everything went quiet when Ansilos swung his lightsaber at the last droid and its head rolled on the floor. The group gathered in the middle of the corridor and the members looked at each other.

-What were these? Guardians? – Brykh asked.

-No. Just thieves. – Darth Umbrae said and turned around – Proceed.

-I don't believe the one with the lightsaber was a thief. – Kourama frowned – Are you actually going to tell us what this place is?

Murtilar turned around to face her and snarled.

-Nothing you need to know. Now silence. Proceed.

Without any further questions the group continued its way into the fortress. The former pirates were going ahead as ordered and talking quietly.

-So, what is out mission here, ma'am? – K'Hara asked.

-Finding my friend. – Shaan'dra replied and rested her hands on her guns.

-Must be one hell of a friend.

-Yes. And I do not abandon my friends, nor my family.

-Do we actually know what to expect from her? – Ansilos joined the conversation.

Kourama looked at him as they were walking.

-Well, she may not be on herself. Don't expect her to be all kind, she may try to kill you.

-Are you sure she is even here? I can't sense her with all this interference. – he continued.

-Sense her? You will probably see it if what Kourama is saying is true, little Sith.

Ansilos was not little at all and K'Hara understood it clearly when he looked at her from above and narrowed his eyes at her.

-Watch your mouth, small girl. – he growled before slightly smirking at the fact that K'Hara was barely reaching his chest. He then looked at Shaan'dra – Keep your pets in line. – with that he returned to the middle of the party and remained silent.

-Thank you for coming, K'Hara. – Shaan'dra said.

-Well, apparently I'm a criminal if I disobey…

-Enough talking. – Darth Umbrae said and walked ahead of the group to a gate – We arrived. Shaan'dra tensed and took a deep breath. Her guts were telling her something bad was about to happen.

Murtilar pushed the gates open with the Force, revealing a big chamber lit with torches on the walls. There was a humanoid figure sitting in the centre of the hall in front of an old moment with writings on it.

Shaan'dra instantly recognized the red hair and stepped forward.

-Tsuna… - her voice echoed.

Darth Umbrae grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back.

-Gunmen stay here. Sith too, unless I call you out.

He then walked forward, followed by Brykh.

-I think I made myself clear. – he turned around and the shorted Sith nearly bumped into his chest.

-I can get us through this without a fight, my Lord. – Brykh said.

-I'm not here to watch you charm her, I'm here for a worthy rival and a battle. – Murtilar growled.

-Let me try, my Lord.

The Darth let out an annoyed grunt and nodded, letting Brykh approach the sitting woman.

-Tsuna… - Brykh stepped closer, lacing his voice with the Force in attempt to get through to her – Tsuna, listen to my voice. Follow the light and come back. You are not yourself, try to think.

She slightly tilted her head.

-With your… p-pathetic skills you… can't m-make even a… child obey y-you. – she said with a hoarse voice, it seemed hard for her to talk for some reason.

Darth Umbrae stepped forward in front of Brykh and looked down at Tsuna.

-Apprentice, look at me when I speak to you. – he growled.

Darth Chadorix slowly stood up and moved her shoulders.

-Turn around and look at me… NOW! – the man shouted the last word.

At first no reaction followed, but then suddenly she turned around quickly and pushed Brykh out of her way with the Force. She then looked up at the other Sith with her glowing red eyes. Tsuna hissed lowly at him and Murtilar used the moment to have a look at the effects of the binding.

Her pupils had turned to slits, small but sharp fangs had replaced her teeth and the fingertips of her gloves were torn by claws.

-You will obey me, apprentice.

The moment he said that Tsuna attacked him with her bare hands.

-Stay back! – Murtilar shouted at the group.

They grasped each other like beasts and fell on the floor as Darth Umbrae lost his balance. His hand managed to grab her by the throat and deliver a punch to her face.

Tsuna growled loudly and tried to dig her claws into his chest before the man kicked her off himself. She flew across the chamber and into the wall, sliding to the floor afterwards, but quickly charging back towards Murtilar she jumped and before he could dodge the attack she flipped in the air and smashed her leg in the side of his head.

He grabbed her by the leg and spun her, sending her towards the wall again.

She met it with her face and grunted as she fell on her back. She looked at Murtilar as she was lying on the floor.

Shaan'dra was looking at her with a worried face and her hand wandered to the lightsaber on the back of her belt.

Tsuna stood up and looked at Darth Umbrae, who ripped his mask off and threw it on the floor while snarling angrily.

The woman let out a low growl before raising her hands, lightning emerging from her fingers.

Murtilar did the same and started to move closer. As he was close enough to the woman, he spun and quickly got behind her, attempting to hit her with his fist. But she turned around just as quick and met his fist with her palm, grasping it. The man instantly decided to hit her with his other hand, but Tsuna grasped his wrist and met his strength with not that much effort for her own size.

-Is that all you can do, apprentice? – Murtilar laughed as he pushed her back – Not much of a challenge. – he grunted and leaned over her, smashing his head into hers.

She whined and fell on the floor, but pulled him with the Force, kicking him in the stomach and flung him over her head and onto the floor.

She jumped and landed on top of him, delivering a powerful punch to his face, before swinging her other hand towards his head.

He managed to grab her wrist, but her claws were too close, so with some effort she managed to scratch the side of his face.

Murtilar growled angrily and squeezed her wrist before grabbing her by the throat and rolling them over, so he was on top, picking her head up and pushing her back down against the floor.

After a few hits Tsuna closed her eyes and didn't move anymore.

Murtilar stood up and left her on the floor, looking at her.

-Pathetic…- he turned around, walking towards the group.

Everybody had their hands on their weapons, in case Tsuna could not be stopped by Darth Umbrae only.

Vera'shil's eyes went wide when she saw Tsuna standing up behind Murtilar with a bloodthirsty glint in her eyes.

-My Lord! – she shouted and pointed behind him, but the woman had already reached the Darth.

Tsuna wrapped her arms around his throat and tightened her grip. The impact made Murtilar lurch forward and fall on the floor, with Tsuna preventing him from taking a breath. She pressed one of her knees against his back and pulled his head up, making him groan and struggle to breathe.

Shaan'dra and Ansilos charged at them, but Darth Umbrae managed to shout at them.

-Back off! – he growled – This is my battle! – he groaned as he tried to free himself.

Gulmaro and Brykh came closer as well, but Murtilar pushed them back with the Force.

-Stay away! – he screamed and managed to bring his arm up to Tsuna, grasping her by her clothing and somehow getting on one knee. He flipped her over his head and slammed her back against the floor.

Tsuna gave a painful groan and grabbed her chest as she felt like her lungs had been hit with a hammer. She slowly got up and tried to catch her breath as Darth Umbrae did the same.

Tsuna seemed exhausted and so did he as they just stood there, glaring at each other, before changing forward.

Darth Chadorix attempted to punch him, but she was weakened and more or less her fist just bumped into Murtilar's chest.

He let out a deep chuckle and flicked her hand off his chest, hitting her in the face with his fist.

Shaan'dra was about to go there and try to stop him, but K'Hara put her hand on her shoulder.

-Don't.

She just watched Murtilar beat Tsuna down to the floor, placing his foot onto her throat.

She whined and choked, while trying to remove his foot off her. She tried to dig her claws into his leg, but that resulted in him putting more weight on her throat.

-You put up a fight, apprentice, but still not much of a challenge…

Tsuna looked up at him as she struggled to breathe and looked around for a way to escape. She saw her lightsaber hanging from Shaan'dra's belt and looked back to Murtilar with a new glint of hatred in her eyes.

She reached out with the Force towards the group and pulled Shaan'dra, throwing her at Darth Umbrae.

-What the… - Shaan'dra began, but the impact with the Sith interrupted her as they rolled on the floor.

Tsuna got up and coughed some blood before taking the lightsaber, that flew off Shaan'dra's belt.

Murtilar growled and roughly pushed the Mirialan off himself and grasped his own lightsaber, igniting the blade.

He charged towards Tsuna and swung his saber at her with both of his hands.

The woman parried his attack, but he instantly spun the lightsaber, aiming at her feet with the second blade. She managed to jump out of its way and shot lightning bolts at her master.

He blocked a few of them, before the next lightning got to him and electrocuted him. The shock made his body tremble for a few seconds, giving Tsuna time to catch her breath and charge, jumping over him and raising her saber over her head.

Darth Umbrae managed to parry the attack and as he reflected the blade he grabbed Tsuna by the throat again and slammed her against the floor. He was about to stab her, but she spun and tripped him.

The man snarled in his rage and pushed her with the Force towards the wall, but she met it with her feet and beated herself back and in Murtilar's direction. She took her lightsaber to the side, so she would swing it when she reached him, but he had already gotten up and put an end of her short flight by smashing his fist into her face.

She fell on the floor and grunted in pain, she was dizzy from the powerful punch and lost her coordination, barely rising to her knees.

Tsuna looked up, just to see Murtilar's approaching foot which hit her right under her chin and sent her flying back.

She somehow managed to stand up, lurching to the sides with her eyes half open. She grasped the hilt of her lightsaber as Darth Umbrae stepped closer to her.

He was panting and had some blood on his face, dripping from the claw marks.

Murtilar grunted and attacked, his attacked blocked by Tsuna, but with his next move his blade went right through her stomach and out of her back.

Shaan'dra's eyes went wide as she saw the red blade coming out of Tsuna's back.

-Tsuna! – she ran towards the two, but before she reached them Murtilar ripped his lightsaber through her side, leaving a giant open gash on the woman's abdomen.

Her face went blank as she looked down to the wound and the blood, that was running down her legs and was starting to form a puddle. Her sight became blurry and she let out a gargle as blood rushed into her mouth. She choked on it and coughed, which caused her great pain from the gash.

She fell to her knees and whined out in pain, holding her stomach as her jaw dropped and the blood leaked from her mouth.

Vera'shil and Ansilos started moving towards them quickly, when Murtilar made a step back and was about to attack again.

Luckily, Gulmaro made his way to him and tried to stop him.

-Enough, Darth Umbrae, you got your battle. – he stood in front of the Sith on a safe distance – We didn't come all that way to have her killed.

Murtilar held his saber up for a second, looking at Gulmaro and grunting with annoyance.

Shaan'dra helt Tsuna by the shoulders as Vera'shil kneeled down next to her.

-Lay her on her back and hold her head to the side. It will hurt her more if she chokes on that blood…

The Mirialan did as told, but she heard the humming of the moving blade behind her. She turned around and saw Murtilar, who stepped dangerously close.

Ansilos stepped in his way next to Gulmaro.

Vera'shil placed her hands on the gash and started healing it, a light green glow forming around her the wound.

Tsuna groaned and tried to move, but Shaan'dra held her down.

-Darth Umbrae… - Gulmaro started again – We are here to bring her back. Darth Hrist wouldn't be pleased if she finds out another of her Sith was killed.

Murtilar grunted lowly and turned his lightsaber off. He reached out with his hand and his mask floated over to him.

-I have to close the wound here, we can't carry her like that. – Vera'shil said.

Tsuna groaned as the other woman started to clean the gash and her body tensed a little before Vera'shil injected an anesthesia and closed her eyes.

Murtilar looked at his apprentice and spat some blood on the floor before turning around and heading towards the exit.

He rubbed some of the blood off his face and sat on the stairs, waiting for the group to get ready and lead them out of the fortress.

Vera'shil sewed the giant cut on Tsuna's abdomen and stood up.

-This will do for now, we have to take her to the ship.

-Alright. – Ansilos picked the woman up and started to move towards Darth Umbrae, who stood up and the group followed him out of the chamber.

-Her ship is still here. – Shaan'dra said – Someone has to take it.

-She better be taken there, I don't have many medical supplies. – Kourama shook her head.

-I and Vera'shil will take her ship. I will fly it and she will be taking care of Darth Chadorix. – Ansilos added.

-But I want to come too. – Shaan'dra replied to him.

He just shrugged and continued through the corridors.

As they came out of the building Ansilos walked over to Murtilar.

-My Lord, I and Vera'shil will take Darth Chadorix to her ship and take her to my place on Tatooine. Shaan'dra wants to come too.

-Very well. We will be heading to Dromund Kaas. – Murtilar replied and walked up into the ship.

Ansilos carried Tsuna to the Imperial Interceptor in the cave nearby and walked up into it, followed by Shaan'dra and Vera'shil.

-Greetings, Master – the droid inside began before it saw the bloodied body in the Sith's arms – Oh my!

Ansilos went into the medbay and placed the woman in one of the beds.

-Do whatever you can, I'm getting us off this place. – he said and moved towards the cockpit.

Vera'shil nodded, preparing some supplies before the ship left the ground and went into deep space.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna sat in the pilot chair and stared out into space.

-Coordinates, my Lady? - the navigator on her right asked.

-Korriban, the Morghul. - she murmured and put her leg over the other, resting her chin on her hand.

The ship slowly turned to the left, positioning itself for the direction set.

-Ready for a hyperspace jump. - the navigator nodded and pulled the lever in the middle of the command console.

The stars stretched into white lines and the ship disappeared from its previous spot.

The colors of the hyperspace tunnel lit up the cockpit, reflecting in Tsuna's visors. She was not speaking, nor moving. She seemed in deep thought. And she was. Tsuna allowed the memories to flow through her mind, taking her back to the day she woke up after the battle with her master.

 _Shaan'dra walked into the dark medbay. She couldn't see anything, it was pitch black, but as she turned her head around, she saw two glowing red eyes staring at her from where the bed was supposed to be. She took in a sharp breath and instantly grabbed her blasters, but as soon as she realized what it was, she sighed with relief._

 _-Do your eyes always have to scare the bantha crap out of me? - Shaan'dra moved towards the bed and sat in the chair next to it._

 _-I.. I can't... control it... - Tsuna whispered, she seemed in great pain._

 _-It was a joke, Tsu. Mind if I turn on the light?_

 _The woman groaned and nodded slightly._

 _Shaan'dra stood up and went over to the console, pressing a button._

 _The light lit up the whole room, making Tsuna whine and cover her eyes with her hand._

 _-Too bright! - she growled._

 _-Sorry, sorry! - the Mirialan lowered the lights and turned around, just to see Tsuna sat up in bed, staring at her like a predator._

 _-Tsu...?_

 _The woman clenched her eyes, her teeth sharpening and turning into fangs, sounds of pain leaving her lips._

 _Shaan'dra got lucky, seeing Ansilos come in just before Tsuna decided to jump out of bed and attack._

 _Her apprentice ran in her way , extending his arm forward and grabbing Tsuna by the throat in mid air._

 _She snarled at him and coughed , trying to punch the Sith with one of her hands._

 _The man dodged the attack and released her, but before Tsuna had time to do anything, he delivered a powerful kick right into her stomach, sending her a few meters back._

 _She grabbed her abdomen and groaned as a red stain started growing through her bandages and clothing._

 _-You will kill her at this rate! - the Mirialan shouted._

 _Ansilos tilted his head with a content grin playing across his face, igniting his lightsaber and holding it near the woman's neck._

 _-Ansilos, what the... - Shaan'dra began._

 _-Shut up, pirate. - he growled at her and returned his gaze to the woman in his feet - Enough of this. You know who I am._

 _Tsuna looked up at him, still snarling._

 _-You remember me. See... - Ansilos used his spare hand to remove his mask, revealing his face._

 _Tsuna did seem like she was remembering something, looking up at him, before clenching her eyes, holding her abdomen._

 _Ansilos watched her try to stand on her knees at least, still holding his saber close to her throat, just in case._

 _Tsuna groaned and with a lot of effort managed to push herself up to her knees, looking up and seeing Ansilos extending his hand towards her, offering her to help._

 _She sighed, tried to catch her breath. The small fight was enough to exhaust her in her current state. She took his hand and slowly got up, looking at him before letting out a chuckle._

 _The man frowned before he felt the light grasp on his hand tighten, almost bone crushing. The lightsaber was still dangerously close to her, so Tsuna made sure she grabbed his other hand as well, squeezing him with enormous strength._

 _Ansilos grunted and tried to free himself, pulling his hands, which resulted in Tsuna tightening the grip even more, her claws starting to pierce his gloves._

 _The man let out a roar like sound, taking a deep breath, building up Force into his throat before releasing the powerful scream aimed at Tsuna's chest._

 _The wave hit her and made her back off, defensively swinging her clawed hand towards Ansilos's face, tearing his skin and leaving deep scars behind._

 _The Sith growled in pain and brought his hand up to his cheek, the blood soaking his gloves. He clenched his fists and started walking towards Tsuna, who shoot a lightning at him, electrocuting him for a few seconds before the effect faded._

 _-Just knock her out, she won't take many more wounds! - Shaan'dra said._

 _Ansilos brought his hands up and pushed the woman with the Force, sending her into the wall._

 _Tsuna slid down to the floor and moaned, looking up at the approaching Ansilos, unable to move._

 _As he came to her, he delievered a powerful kick to her head, making her fall to her side unconscious._

 _Shaan'dra sighed and walked over to the bed again, sitting in the chair and watching Ansilos pick up Tsuna's body and place her in bed again, restraining her wrists and legs. He then pushed a few buttons and 3 medics came into the medbay._

 _-Take care of her. - he said and left the room._

 _Shaan'dra followed him with her eyes as he came out and the door closed behind him, turning her gaze towards Tsuna and the medics, who started fixing the stitches, that were badly torn._

The woman ran her hand over her covered in armor abdomen. She looked up at the various colors of the hyperspace and tilted her head slightly. Another memory flashed in front of her eyes:

Darth Umbrae walked into the dark medbay, stepping closer to the bed, where Tsuna was restrained. He murmured something before turning the lights on.

The woman groaned at the brightness, but after a few moments her eyes adjusted to the light, and she saw her master standing next to the bed.

Tsuna frowned. She couldn't remember what happened next, just some cutscenes were flashing.

A glowing red object held in front of her.

 _Darkness._

 _Her master screaming in pain._

 _Darkness._

 _Blood._

Then again, the memories started flowing :

 _-Bind it back in when I have recovered, master. - Tsuna said, exhausted and covered in sweat._

 _Murtilar frowned, but agreed after a moment._

 _-I will do as you ask. But if you find yourself dying next time... Don't expect me to aid you again._

There was a massive white spot ever since this certain conversation. Had she been asleep all that time? In stasis? She did not know. The next thing she could remember was Marabas, Darth Umbrae's servant, doing her the favour of bringing the holocron containing the beast that was extracted from her. And then suddenly, it came up. The memories were floating in front of her eyes, a bit blurry, sometimes only certain pictures from them were showing up.

 _Tsuna, her servant and Shaan'dra walked into the fortress on Prakith, slowly moving through the dark corridors. No one crossed their path, simply because whoever had used the building as a shelter, was already dead. They reached the chamber, where a glowing holocron was positioned on a stand. The torches that were lighting up the room the previous time, were now gone and the holocron was the only source of light._

 _Tsuna made a few steps into the chamber and stopped. Something felt wrong. She looked around, but the only person she saw was the Mirialan and the one man she brought._

 _-Is there something wrong? - Shaan'dra asked._

 _Tsuna narrowed her eyes as she looked around the room once again._

 _-No._

 _She approached the holocron and looked at it carefully. Something on the floor caught her attention. Tsuna kneeled down and reached for it._

 _-Tsu...? - Shaan'dra came closer._

 _Tsuna gulped as she grabbed the object and pulled it in the light of the holocron. Her suspicions became true._

 _It was the body of a little boy. It had claw marks over his face, his clothes were torn and were revealing deep gashes._

 _The woman's body shook as if she got electrocuted. She looked around for the other body and after a moment she saw it, and dragged it to the first one._

 _Shaan'dra kneeled next to her and placed her hand on Tsuna's shoulder._

 _-It's not your fault._

 _Tsuna placed her hand over the claw marks and clenched her eyes. Her fingers matched perfectly with the scars._

The memory faded. Tsuna cringed and shook her head. She realized she was panting after hearing a distant voice.

-My Lady? My Lady, we arrived. - someone's voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

She nodded at the navigator and stood up.

The ramp of her ship slowly slid down, releasing vapor.

Tsuna walked down and into the Dreadnaught, which was decorated with the symbol of her family. The ship was empty, except of the droids that were looking after its systems.

Her steps echoed in the silent corridors, her shadow was following her through as she moved towards the bridge. As she was moving past the ship's medical bay, she glanced inside, nodding at the four tanks, which contained the bodies of her clones. They were still too weak and developing, but they were going to grow. She sealed the door shut and continued up the stairs towards the bridge.

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion..._

Her passion was running through her body since the day she felt the Force tickling her fingertips when she was still a helpless child.

 _Through passion, I gain strength..._

Her strength was her trusted ally ever since she became an apprentice for the first time years ago.

 _Through strength, I gain power..._

Her power came from her loyalty to the Order, which she belonged to.

 _Through power, I gain victory..._

Her string of victories was growing bigger and bigger, with the help of her loyal and strong allies.

 _Through victory, my chains are broken..._

Most of her chains were already broken, her biggest weakness was no more. She just needed to get rid of the other ones.

 _The Force shall set me free._

She made a few more steps and stopped, looking at the rotating Korriban in front of the ship.

And from there... her real ascension began.


End file.
